


By The Grace of God

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	By The Grace of God

**Title:** By The Grace of God  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Grace @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/femslash100/)**femslash100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** I will warn for dark content and possible triggers just to be safe.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** Who's excite for the new movie? Just me? Awesome.

None in the two of you, not when you have her pinned beneath you on the ashy floor, skirt hiked up just enough, just _there_ where it’s perfect. Not even a little bit in the way she writhes and moans.

None when you tell her to run as they take you, because you know you'll never see her again.

One minute you’re there, the next you’re not and even if it’s only in your head you go down fighting. A kicking, crying _burning_ mess and everyone averts their eyes, pretends they don‘t hear you screaming.

There is none in death.


End file.
